


The One - Amaelica

by Amaride34



Category: No Fandom, Twitter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ball, F/F, Halloween, Please be gentle, Romance, Unedited We Die Like Men, soulmate, this is my first time using archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaride34/pseuds/Amaride34
Summary: [OC/OC][pay no attention to this story. It’s made for my friends.]Amaris reluctantly agrees to go to a Halloween masquerade ball.She doesn’t notice her soulmate timer going down.[1 of Amaelica One-Shots]





	The One - Amaelica

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ANY POOR SOULS THAT STUMBLE UPON THIS WITHOUT KNOWING WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE - DON’T WORRY.  
> IT’LL NEVER BE EXPLAINED.  
> THIS IS A LITTLE THING I’M MAKING FOR MY FRIENDS TO READ.  
> ♡  
> [The One]  
> The color pink is the color of universal love of oneself and of others.  
> ♡  
> Dedicated to: @gelicarrotcake on twitter. (I’m so sorry)

It’s the year 2017, in an alternate universe. Everyone in this world has a timer on their wrist, counting down to when they’ll meet the one for them.  
A soulmate, if you will.  
♡  
Amaris adjusted the straps of her dress as she sat in the backseat of her friend Bree’s car. They were currently on their way to the annual Halloween masquerade party that was being held at the town's courthouse.  
The red haired girl wasn’t originally planning on attending, but Bree and her boyfriend convinced Amaris to come.  
(They promised the girl some free food and new clothes if she came along with them. But Amaris had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with her wrist counting down quickly after she reluctantly agreed to come.)

So here she was. In a dress that showed just enough skin to leave any potential suitors with some imagination. Laying her face in her hand, the stared down at the fabric of the dress. It was a long teal dress with a slit on one side that showed the majority of her leg. Rolling her eyes, her ears perked when Chack (Bree’s green haired boyfriend and technical soulmate) mentioned the topic about soulmates and timers.  
Bree and Chack were soulmates, with just finding each other recently. They acted all lovey dovey at times and sometimes it made the ginger sick.

“So, Amaris… Are you excited to meet the one for you tonight?” The girl rolled her eyes. And even though she couldn’t see Chacks face, Amaris could just hear the smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes.  
“Of course. Who wouldn’t?” She squirmed in her seat, catching the eye of Bree who was driving. She gave Amaris a wink before returning her gaze back onto the darkened road. Amaris turned her gaze to the window, with the various scenery speeding past her as the vehicle drive on. She laid her head on the glass, breathing lightly as she thought about the whole soulmate ordeal. She was excited, of course. She just didn’t tend to show her emotions a lot.

But the whole thing made her feel incredibly nervous about everything. A million doubtful thoughts ran through Amaris’ mind.  
What if they hate me?  
What if they aren’t interested in me?  
What-

The car suddenly stopping broke Amaris out of her thoughts. Looking out the window again, she realized they were at the party. She could see a girl dressed up as a slutty bumblebee walking up to courthouse with (what she assumed to be) her boyfriend. The red haired girl was just about to open the door when Bree’s voice got her attention. “Now, Amaris. Before we go in-“  
“Don’t do any drugs, try not to get wasted and dance at least once. I’ve heard it before, mother.” Chack chuckled at the childish nickname that Amaris often called Bree. Bree turned back in her seat smiling slightly.

“I was going to say don’t forget to wear your mask.”  
Amaris rolled her eyes and put on the uncomfortable mask over her face. It was the same color as her dress, with a black ruffle brim around the edge.  
Amaris shuddered as Bree and Chack unlocked their doors and opened them, the cool October air flowing into the car. The ginger grabbed her wallet and put on her coat, opened her door and took a step outside.  
She didn’t quite notice before but the decorations covering the courthouse made it look like a different place. Spiderwebs, skeletons, and chains dawned the place into looking like a haunted house. But the thing that stood out was all the pumpkins. Each one gorgeously carved to look like something themed around the Halloween season.  
The pumpkins had a candle lit inside, casting a shadow that danced around in the pale moonlight. Amaris smiled and reached into wallet to get her tickets when she caught a glimpse of her timer.  
00 HOURS : 40 MINUTES : 5 SECONDS  
Amaris (again) smiled, adjusted her coat and carefully followed Bree and Chack up the stairs to start the evening.  
-  
‘Officially,’ Amaris thought to herself 40 minutes after she had entered the courthouse, ‘Parties are the worst.’ She stood in the corner of the part near the little alcove where you could put your coat for the evening and took a sip of her drink. Adjusting her teal mask, the girl scanned the crowded area. She saw a cluster of masked ladies and gentlemen dancing with each other, with two of them being her friends in the center of it all. Rolling her eyes, she took another sip of her drink and realizing it was empty. She let out a sigh before walking over to the buffet.

Amaris didn’t notice her timer rapidly decreasing in numbers.  
00 HOURS : 00 MINUTES : 40 SECONDS  
Amaris scooted past many party goers, occasionally bumping into a costumed person and squeaking out a reply.  
00 HOURS : 00 MINUTES : 07 SECONDS  
The ginger didn’t see the beer on the floor and slipped, plummeting towards the ground as a gasp came from her mouth. Amaris closed her eyes and prepared for impact, but impact didn’t come. Instead a pair of warm arms were wrapped around her waist as the person held Amaris from falling. Opening her eyes, Amaris looked up and saw a girl with a bright orange mask holding her - with a confused look on the girl's lips. 

It was as if time stood still. A resounding beep was heard by all - as Amaris’ timer went to zero.

She had found her soulmate. And one that seemed to like carrots, considering her dress was covered in little designs and a carrot pin was placed in the mystery girls hair.

Amaris blushed.

The mystery girl blushed.

And in the background, no one noticed the two girls embracing. And they noticed no one.

They were in their own little word.  
-


End file.
